Remember me?
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Post 9x12, Sharp Teeth. "¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya no somos familia?" "Estoy diciendo, ¿quieres trabajar? Trabajemos. Si quieres que seamos hermanos... esas son mis condiciones".


Aclaro que no me he olvidado de "Los Estados Unidos de Dean Winchester".Pero vino la idea y no pude resistirme.

******Título:** "Remember me?"**  
****Autor u Autora:** Winchester_Mcdowell**  
****Categoría: ** Supernatural.**  
****Calificación: **todo público.

* * *

**Remember me?**

No es que no ocurra de vez en cuando, pero el escrutinio visual del que lo hace objeto aquel sujeto lo tiene un poco inquieto. Es alto, viste una guerrera azul y camisa a cuadros, se ve decente (a pesar del cabello que le llega a los hombros), para nada sospechoso. Y sin embargo, no le quita los ojos de encima. Ha pedido una cerveza que le ha llevado un siglo beber y ahora se ha movido dos taburetes más cerca suyo arrastrando el vaso consigo. No es que piense que debe usar el bate que mantiene escondido bajo la barra pero de todas maneras se asegura con un rápido vistazo de que lo tiene a su alcance. Por si acaso. Uno nunca sabe.

Debe darle la espalda unos segundos para surtir a un parroquiano y al darse la vuelta, lo tiene ya sentado al frente suyo.

"Tú…", vacila el desconocido, "…¿me recuerdas?"

Puf. Truco barato, ha escuchado mejores.

"¿Debería?"

El otro se humedece los labios como si la cerveza no hubiese hecho nada por ellos.

"Yo sólo… Yo sólo pensé que quizás tú… ya sabes…"

"Amigo", lo interrumpe, con un poco de fastidio. Hay demasiados clientes hoy. "Éste no es esa clase de bar. No estoy interesado, ¿de acuerdo? Así es que si deseas beber una buena cerveza a buen precio, bienvenido seas. Pero no obtendrás nada más de mí".

El otro lo mira perplejo, sorprendido.

"Oh… uh… no, perdón, no quise…" y de pronto es como si cayera el mundo sobre sus hombros. "Es sólo que te pareces un montón a… mi hermano. Lo siento".

Hum.

"Tu hermano"

"Sí", lo dice casi en un susurro, clavándole la mirada inmensamente triste en su persona para luego refugiarse en el vaso que tiene al frente.

Imposible no compadecerse.

Considera un instante y luego le tiende la mano desde el otro lado de la barra.

"Dean", se presenta.

El otro se la estrecha.

"Sam", dice y le clava los ojos de nuevo como si esperara que su nombre provocara alguna reacción. No sucede. Dean sólo le sonríe con simpatía mientras recupera su mano del fuerte apretón que le prodiga el otro. Sam le corresponde con una sonrisa gris.

"Muy bien, Sam. ¿qué estás haciendo en un pequeño pueblo como éste?"

"Busco a mi hermano".

"Ah sí. Tu hermano. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con él?"

"Él…él abandonó la vida que llevaba, no estaba bien... Yo... yo...". Pero es incapaz de completar la oración. Dean comienza a pensar que tiene algún tipo de deficiencia psicomental. "Es... difícil para mí hablar de eso".

"Mmh. Ya veo. ¿Piensas...? Perdón por preguntar pero, ¿Piensas que está vivo todavía?"

Sam se vuelve hacia él y lo mira con tanta intensidad que Dean siente ganas de esconderse detrás del espejo a su espalda.

"Sí. Estoy completamente seguro de que aún está vivo".

SPNSPNSPN

Sam sale del Bar tarde esa noche, sin saber si debe sentirse aliviado o furioso. Su hermano está vivo pero lo ha perdido de todas maneras. Mira el gran letrero de neón en la entrada del edificio de dos pisos: "Big Brother". Gran ironía. Si no supiera mejor pensaría que es una burla consciente. Se afirma en el Impala, abatido. La llovizna comienza a caer sobre ambos.

"Te lo advertí", le dice Castiel a su lado, sobresaltándolo con su llegada.

Sam se vuelve hacia él, concentrando su enojo en el ángel.

"¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Él lo pidió… lo exigió".

"Y tú sólo lo hiciste"

"Dean estaba ebrio... muy dolido... Él me contó"

"¿Te contó qué?"

"Acerca de tú no deseando ser más su hermano".

"Estaba enfadado cuando dije eso"

"Dean no lo pensó así"

"Pero, ¡él debió darse cuenta! ¡Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado! ¡Luchamos juntos! ¡Ganamos!"

"Y el Cielo está agradecido de ustedes dos por eso, pero Dean quiso darte lo que tú deseabas"

Sam trata de responder a eso, decir que no era aquello lo que necesitaba, pero las palabras mueren en su boca.

"Nunca dije que no lo amara"

"Es triste que ya no puedas aclarárselo"

"¿Se puede revertir?"

Castiel niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Sólo si él quisiera recordar"

Mira al cielo, los puños encrispados, la boca prieta, el ángel reconoce la energía terca de los Winchester en el gesto.

"Sam, es feliz", le informa porque es bueno que él lo sepa y no entiende cómo es que no lo ha visto aún.

Sam cierra los ojos, respira profundo e intenta que su voz sea firme.

"Lo sé", dice y termina de calmarse. "¿Está a salvo?". Castiel asiente en silencio. "Bien".

"Creo que deberías marcharte", le apura el ángel.

Sam vuelve a mirar el bar por última vez. Por la ventana iluminada, Dean se mueve confiado detrás del mostrador, sonriente, conversador, entregando tragos a diestra y siniestra, tal como pudo verlo desenvolverse mientras permaneció en el interior.

"Sí", y mira el asiento del conductor en el Impala donde correspondería estar a su hermano. "Debería". Entra en el auto pero no se decide a ponerlo en marcha. La puerta rechina al cerrarse. El vehículo parece reclamar la presencia de su verdadero dueño. "¿Te recuerda? ¿Sabe quién eres tú?"

"Soy su amigo"

Sam lo mira un instante más con expresión indefinible que confunde al ángel. Luego echa a andar el vehículo y se encamina hacia la salida del pueblo.

* * *

¿continuará? ¿qué dice el público?


End file.
